youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Preston
Preston Blaine Arsement (born: ), better known online as Preston (formerly PrestonPlayz), is an American YouTuber who produces mostly Minecraft gaming content, though he has also branched out to video games Roblox and Fortnite Battle Royale on his PrestonRoblox and TBNRFrags channels as well. Channels Preston currently runs five YouTube channels. Preston Preston (formerly PrestonPlayz - Minecraft) is his real life channel where he uploads challenges and vlogs, usually featuring family members and/or Preston's friends. This is most well known channel, with over eleven million subscribers as of January 2020. TBNRFrags TBNRFrags is his Call of Duty/ shooter channel, though as of recently the channel has mostly been featuring Fortnite gameplay. The channel started about a year and a half before Preston. While Preston has always referred to it as his main channel, PrestonPlayz (now just Preston) has always been more popular and, now, main channel. PrestonGamez PrestonGamez was originally supposed to be for non-Minecraft related games, though it continues to have no uploads to this date. PrestonRoblox PrestonRoblox, as apparent in the username, is his Roblox channel. PrestonPlayz PrestonPlayz (formerly PrestonMinecraft) is his Minecraft Pocket Edition channel featuring his friend and fellow YouTuber Logdotzip. Series (PrestonPlayz) * Factions * Minigames (Sky Wars, Party Games, Bed Wars etc.) * Battle dome * SG * PvP * Lucky Block PVP/Races * Parkour Maps * Puzzle maps * UHC * HTM (series ended) * H2M (series ended) * H3M (quit) * H4M (not joined) * Poofless Advent Calendar 2018 (series ended) * Poofless Advent Calendar 2017 (series ended) * H5M (not joined) * Mod Showcases * Island Clash (seasons 1 and 2) * Murder Mystery * Bed Wars * Pixelmon Personal Life Preston has four brothers and one sister. From oldest to youngest: David, Daka, Preston, Keeley, Caleb, and Joshua. Daka served in the navy but finished safe and alive. His biological mother and adoptive father married when he was three months old, but he stated that his new father loves him as much as his biological children. He has also said that he expresses no desire to meet his biological father. Keeley, Caleb, and his father all run their own channels - KeeleyElise, TbnrCJ, and PapaFrags, respectively. One of his cousins, Landon, also runs a YouTube channel called Landon, originally a Minecraft-based, but as of January 27, 2018, he announced his channel was changing to strictly Fortnite and vlogs (he also has a Roblox channel called LandonRB - ROBLOX). All in all, he has a very good relationship with his family. Preston currently lives in a condo in Dallas, Texas, presumably near the rest of his family. Preston has previously studied at the Travis Academy of Fine Arts and has worked as a lifeguard. Preston was unable to attend the 2014 Pack ski trip because his brother Daka was getting married. Preston now has a sister in law named Olga. Daka and Olga now have a daughter (Ariana) and Preston is a proud uncle. In 2016, he started dating an LA-based YouTuber called Paige. She also has a channel called Turnthepaige and as of March 1, 2017, and has over 65,563 subscribers. This was confirmed on April 18, 2016, though in February 2017, Preston and Paige sadly broke up for an unknown reason, though they are still very good friends. Preston later got engaged to Brianna Paige Barnhart in October of 2017 and they were married in May of 2018. They have multiple Q&A videos and vlogs featuring his wife and family on his main channel. Brianna is a nurse who enjoys to sing and act and is enthusiastic of Preston's occupation of YouTube. She has appeared on many of Minecraft, Fortnite, and Roblox videos on his channels. Preston thinks he is very handsome. Preston: "You are a very mighty fine cactus If I do say myself." Common Quotes * "Hit him with the pre nup" * "(A.K.A) T-boner" * "You Cactus Jones!" * "Give me some backup sauce!" * "It's okay, I'm a doctor!" * "Bullshrimp" * "Fudge You!" * "Hot and Spicy!" * "You Spiky Cactus!" * "GG" * "Darude Sandstormer!" * "Aah! That hurt!" * "My home town Texas!" * *indechipherable rage noises* * "Unsub from Shot" * "Fudge!" * "MY GUY!" * "Ya little doodlebanger!" * "Die! Gah!" * "Yeah boi!" * "Dad-gumit!" *"You chicken nugget butter-bisket!" The Pack and Friends * MrWoofless * NoochM * CraftBattleDuty * Bajan Canadian * Vikkstar123 * Chocothechocobo * TbnrKenWorth * JeromeASF * PeteZahHutt * Landon * TheCampingRusher * Tbstewa * UnspeakableGaming *MooseCraft *09sharkboy * ShotGunRaids * Logdotzip * Lachlan * NickNoClip * SGC Barbierian Non-Channel Affiliates * Trent Haire the Editor (Legends tell of a legendary coffee-slurper who would leave sarcastic notes near the bottom of the screen...his past and future selves once argued with each other, resulting in the collapse of the universe as we knew it...but don't worry, Preston had a backup on his computer. It's all good now.) * Alex ? * Andrew ? met in the hospital at 6 months old, best friends since. Trivia * Preston builds his own computers, and once vlogged TBNR and Co. building a computer for his brother Caleb. * As for his 1 Million Subscriber special video, Preston has done a Draw My Life. * He hates the color pink, but he hinted that Brianna likes it. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views